Unpretty
by brighterbrighten
Summary: An unexpected friendship rocks Quinn's world. His sister's tragic story changes her outlook on everything. Will it be enough to change her life and the way she's living? Let's hope before she suffers the same fate. Warnings inside! T for teen issues.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: heavy eating disorder/self-hatred issues! Read at your own risk. **

**Sooo this idea kinda just came to me, and I started whipping out chapters like there is no tomorrow. I really like where this is going.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. If I did, Ryan Murphy would probably kill me in my sleep.**

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at her reflection in the mirror of her upstairs bathroom. Her face was wet from crying and her messy, short hair was tied back in a small ponytail. "You're disgusting." she spat, splashing water on the mirror, making the image looking back at her distorted and blurry. She rushed through getting ready. Plastered on make-up, made her hair perfect, dissected her outfit to make sure it was just right before she made her way to her car and started the drive to McKinley. She went through her day with an act. A mask. Quinn laughed with her friends, gave flirty smiles to the boys and glared at Rachel Berry and Finn. It was what she did. This was her new routine before she would undoubtably break down during either third or fourth period in the girls' bathroom. Sometimes she used the Glee room when no one was in there, because it just served as a security blanket.<p>

Which is exactly what she did during third hour Geometry. She sat in a hard plastic chair and cried silently in the dark. She sat there while her shoulders shook with sobs until someone turned on the light while being in the middle of a catchy chorus.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be out of your—are you okay, Quinn?" it was Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend. The two had never spoken so much as two words to each other, but he was nice. Always pleasant. Blaine had transferred that fall for whatever reasons.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn smiled, her face still wet and tears still streaming out of her eyes.

"I... are you sure? I mean, I know we're not super close or anything, but-"

"Blaine. Please. Leave me alone." her voice was quiet, her eyes pleading.

Blaine stood awkwardly in the doorway before making his way over to Quinn and sitting next to her, handing her a small slip of paper, his name and cell phone on it. "I know you want to be left alone, but this is for when you don't. I won't tell anyone anything, not even Kurt if you don't want me to. But whatever it is, you don't have to do it alone." Quinn grasped the slip in two fingers, not making eye contact with Blaine. She simply nodded. Blaine shot her a sad smile before retrieving the sheet music he came into get and left the choir room. Quinn sat silently for a few moments, Blaine's words resounding in her more than she thought they would. The bell rang and she finally took a deep breath and exited the classroom, walking off to her fourth hour class. She sat silently in British Literature. She hated this class, but it was a requirement if she wanted that damn honors diploma. After class, she darted out of the room and started making her way to the choir room, where she spent her lunch periods when everyone else thought she was studying. On her way, she literally ran into Blaine. He gripped her thin arms to keep her from falling.

"Woah, easy killer!" Blaine cracked a smile that Quinn tried to return. "Have a good day, okay Quinn?" Blaine smiled another smile. This one was more gently and less joking than the other.

"You too, Blaine." she said, smiling politely.

The two parted and she continued to walk to her destination, "Heya, hotstuff!" a tall, muscular boy smirked at her while his girlfriend, Lauren, smacked him on the arm.

"Shut it, Puckerman!" Quinn called over her shoulder, smiling playfully at the couple. She let her posture and her face fall as she walked back into the choir room.

"Hey Quinn!" Mr. Shue said happily. _Oh my god can't you all leave me alone?_ She thought. Instead, she smiled at her teacher.

"Hey, Mr. Shue. Is it okay if I study in here? The cafeteria is too loud." she smiled innocently as her teacher granted her permission.

After a few long moments of silence and Quinn's fake studying, Mr. Shue spoke up again, "Can I ask you something, Quinn?" she nodded, a sweet smile spreading across her face. "Are you... are you okay? You've been losing weight and not really paying attention in Spanish."  
>Quinn was growing increasingly frustrated. What was with people today? First Blaine, now Shue, "I'm fine. Just stressed about college stuff, as every senior is." she smiled what she hoped was a genuine smile. Judging by Mr. Shue's returning smile, it was. Quinn had turned into a better actor than Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry combined. If that was even possible.<p>

The rest of the day was uneventful. She had one class with Blaine and Kurt when she noticed Kurt wasn't there, "Visiting his Grandma in Michigan for the week," Blaine had responded when Quinn asked about Kurt's absence. After Chemistry she and Blaine walked together to Glee, which gave people excuses to whisper and point. "It's kind of funny. At this school, even if people know you're gay, they're still gonna spread rumors about you and me." Quinn said to Blaine as they entered rehearsal. For the first time all day, Quinn didn't feel alone. She didn't feel worthless or upset. Because these people were her family. Screw her stupid mother. Quinn's smile faltered when she realized Glee's rehearsal was only an hour long, and that much sooner she'd be back at home, facing her demons.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always welcome :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to be perfect." the voice in her head was shrieking at this point. Quinn stood before her full-length mirror, wearing just a tank-top and her underwear. She lifted the shirt up over her ribs and glared at the fat still hanging off of her rib bones and hipbones. She was disgusting. This is why Finn didn't want her. This is why Puck didn't want her. This is why no one wanted her. She was a walking piece of lard. It was past midnight and her stomach was growling, reminding her that he hadn't eaten in 52 hours. She picked at the skin on her stomach, cursing silently. She had caved in and had some of her mom's pasta with white sauce, but quickly got rid of the meal as soon as she could. She felt guilty about it, and it hurt her teeth, but she had to do it. Perfection. That's what she was aiming for. And she would stop at nothing until she achieved it. Quinn pulled the electronic scale out from under her bed and stepped on it, gaping at the number. Ninety-nine. She was both disgusted and pleased with herself. Disgusted that she was this underweight, please that she was finally under that gruesome triple digit number. She dove underneath the covers after switching off her light. Silent tears slid onto her pillowcase as she drifted off to sleep. Her sleep was restless, tossing and turning all night. She slept right through her alarm, and her mom didn't even come upstairs and wake her. Quinn's eyes lazily opened at around eleven thirty. She glanced at her nightstand in horror until she saw the glass of water and a small post-it note attached.

_You seemed ill last night, so I let you sleep.  
>I love you.<br>-Mom_

Quinn smiled and took a few sips of water before grabbing her phone. She scrolled only a little bit until she found Blaine's name. After shooting the boy a quick text, asking him to bring her the Chemistry homework she missed, she burrowed back into her cave of warmth and drifted back to sleep. About two hours later, Quinn woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and slipped into her favorite sweatpants and sweatshirt. With once last glance at her alarm clock, she made her way downstairs, thankful that her mom was at work and would be until at least 8:30. Quinn curled up on the couch with her favorite movie: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. Around four, her doorbell rang. Quinn was making a list in her mind of who it could have been at the door when she opened it to Blaine. _Chemistry homework,_ she recognized to herself.

"Hey, I brought your homework from all your other classes." he held up a tote bag from the local grocery store and smiled.

"Thanks, Blaine." she grabbed the bag and went to shut the door.

"Quinn, wait." he said and Quinn opened the door again. "Look, everyone in Glee is worried. You're... you're not yourself. What's going on?"

The girl sighed, growing frustrated with the boy, "If something was wrong, I'd come to you guys. I'm just stressed, okay?"

Blaine smiled sadly and nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry. Get better, Quinn." his voice was dripping with sincerity and Quinn wondered briefly for a moment if he knew. She waved the thought away seconds later, realizing it was impossible. Quinn smiled at Blaine while he darted back to the driveway where he left his car running. She sighed and pulled herself back into the house, ready to start on her homework for the day. It didn't take her long, Quinn was a smart girl and understood a lot quickly. When she finished her homework, it was nearing five. _Maybe I should eat. No. You don't need that greasy food your mother hoards in the fridge. You're still not good enough. Why are you so stupid, Quinn?_ The voice raged in her head. Quinn held back tears as she raced up the stairs to avoid dinner. Again. This had become her routine every night. Her mom worked odd hours in the evening, so it was painfully easy for her to avoid dinner time like the plague. She paced her room in anxiety for what seemed like days, but really was only an hour and a half. Six-thirty. It was far too early for bed, and since she had slept most of the day away, sleep was just not an option right now. She changed into a pair of running shorts and an old t-shirt before heading to the basement where their workout room was. Putting on her favorite mixed CD, she hopped on the treadmill and just walked. She had absolutely zero energy for the day to run, and walking seemed safe. She was light-headed towards the end, but she knew it was because she had control. More control to be more perfect. Nothing was going to stop her from reaching her goal. Perfection. If she couldn't have anything else, not the guy, not the talent, she'd be that perfect girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I'm whipping this out like it's nothing. This is what I get for starting (and finishing!) something 4 days before I leave for college, ha!  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. If I did, Ryan Murphy would probably kill me in my sleep.<br>WARNING: eating disorder/self-hatred **

"Quinn? Wake up, the bell rang." Finn poked her arm in second hour History. She startled awake and lifted her head from her heavy book.

"Thanks Finn." she rushed out of the classroom, holding her head with her right hand. After walking for a short while, she stopped suddenly and rested her forehead against the cool metal of the locker.

"Quinn, you're on my locker." Blaine chuckled softly from behind her. Quinn slowly lifted her head and nodded, swaying a bit before stumbling towards her next class. Before she could get too far, Blaine grasped her arm gently, "Steady, now." he muttered, leaning her against his locker. "I'm taking you home." he said after studying her features carefully.

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this?" Quinn's voice was weak from exhaustion as she sat in Blaine's car.<p>

Blaine tensed slightly at the wheel, "Because my older sister had an eating disorder."

"I don't have an eating disorder. I'm just-"

"Stressed. Yeah." Blaine's voice was sad as the two pulled into her driveway, "She died, by the way." Blaine stated. Quinn was trying to make a fast exit when Blaine's words stopped her.

"She...died? From what?"

"She had been sick for a few years. One time she caught phenomena and she died in her sleep. Doctor's said it was her failed immune system." Blaine looked at Quinn with sad eyes, "You can deny it all you want, Quinn. But you're sick. I don't want you to have the same fate my sister did."

Quinn burst out in tears. For Blaine's sister, for the perfection she herself had been striving to achieve for months, for the fear that she would never be perfect, for the fear that she would die. Blaine swallowed hard and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Quinn seemed to crumble at the touch and Blaine gathered the thin girl in his arms. He knew what Quinn was feeling second hand. He whispered to her gently, trying to calm her. Once she had collected herself, Blaine helped her into the house. She got settled on the couch as Blaine's phone rang. It was Kurt.

"Blaine, why did I just get a text saying you and Quinn have been getting close lately?" Kurt's tone was dripping with confusion. Blaine excused himself to the front porch.

"Remember my sister?"

"Oh my god. Poor Quinn. Just... stay with her. I'll see you this weekend when I'm home. I love you."

Blaine smiled fondly, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes had not stopped leaking from the time Blaine had caught her in the hallway. Blaine sat down on the couch next to the girl, "You have to get help, Quinn."<p>

She shook her head, her blonde bob shaking wildly, "No. I'm not perfect yet."

Blaine's jaw set forward. Those were the exact words his sister had said, "Quinn. Listen to me." he turned her face so it was level with his, "You are perfect just the way you are. Starving yourself, killing yourself, isn't how you achieve being better. You were already so fit. Now you look sick. Quinn, please. Get help." Blaine was pleading now with the girl he had never uttered more than one sentence to.

Quinn looked at Blaine, her expression unreadable. "What if I'm too far gone?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

He shook his head, "You are never too far gone to get help. And Quinn, you need help." she looked down, avoiding Blaine's eyes. "Can I tell you about my sister?" Blaine was hesitant. The only people, besides family who knew about his sister in detail were Kurt, Wes and David. Everyone else thinks it was just pneumonia. Quinn swallowed before nodding. "Lily was a dancer. She was in every musical her high school put on out in Westerville. She was ridiculously talented and she had plans to dance ballet professionally. The pressure started getting to her when she was a senior and I was a freshman. It was right after I came out to my parents." Blaine shoved the painful memory out of his head, "The first time she was hospitalized was when she had just turned 18. Lily hadn't been eating and she passed out in her dance class. I was 15 so of course it scared the absolute shit out of me. We tried getting her help but she kept starving and purging. At one point she was 76 pounds," Blaine paused, swallowing the tears building, "She died about eight months ago. I looked up to her so much as a kid, and then anorexia took over her life. I miss her. And I don't want your family to go through what mine went through." Blaine looked at Quinn, who was shocked. She didn't know people actually died from eating disorders.

"Blaine, I... I'm so sorry." Quinn whispered, trying to keep her own tears at bay.

The boy simply shook his head, "It's not your fault, but thank you." he turned to face Quinn once again, "Promise me you will at least tell Mr. Shue."

The blonde was silent for what felt like hours, "I promise." her voice cracked as the tears she had been withholding poured out of her eyes. Blaine gave her a friendly smile. Finally, his sister's story had helped someone else.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shue?" Quinn's voice was shaking as she walked into her teacher's office the next day. She had given up that day. Instead of her normal artistic a dress, she was in a McKinley sweatshirt and a pair of jeans she had found abandoned in her closet. They were ridiculously lose and baggy on her, but she didn't care anymore.<p>

"Hey Quinn. What's up?" Mr. Shue looked up from his laptop just to see the blonde in front of him crying. Quinn sat down on a chair and started explaining what she had been going through the last six months. Her teacher sat in shocked silence until she finished. "Thank you for telling me, Quinn." he responded, his voice quiet. Mr. Shue proceeded to call in the guidance counselor. The rest of the afternoon was filled with tears, phone calls, and scheduling therapy sessions. Quinn left with her mother, both of their eyes puffy and red. Her scale was taken out of her room, the full-length mirror taken down and an emergency therapy session was held in a stuffy office. Quinn didn't speak. Her therapist was a younger woman who simply sat patiently, waiting for the blonde to say something. Anything.

"Quinn, we're out of time today. I want to see you three times a week, okay?" the therapist, Heidi, offered with a polite smile.

Quinn nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything today."

Heidi simple smiled, "I wasn't expecting you to. You'll talk when you're ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a super short chapter, but nothing else made sense to add in here :P ANYWAY! I leave on Wednesday for college, and there's only 2 or 3 chapters left, so I'm going to try and upload them all before I leave. Yeah I know it's rushed, sorry!  
>WARNING: eating disorderself-hatred issues!  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. If I did, Ryan Murphy would kill me in my sleep.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn straightened her dress out in the mirror in the bathroom. Her mom let the blonde stay home Thursday and Friday, and this was her first day back with a changed outlook. She smiled at her reflection, proud of the last two days. Before, she wouldn't eat and still purge. This weekend she had tried eating just a little, and not purging it. <em>Look at yourself. You're disgusting. Do you really think eating is going to make everything okay?<em> The screaming voice in her head was at it again. Her bottom lip trembled and tears filled her eyes. Before she could break down, she pushed the voice out of her head and walked downstairs, grabbing an apple to eat on her way to school. She walked outside and took a deep breath, appreciating the mid-April air. The drive to school was silent, concentrating on thinking good things as she nibbled at the green fruit in her hand. She saw Blaine in the parking lot and leaned on her horn lightly. Blaine turned towards Quinn, along with Kurt. They were holding hands and both smiled widely when she stepped out of her car, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Hey Quinn!" Blaine said happily, "I kind of filled Kurt on what's going on. I hope that's okay."

Kurt smiled sweetly and reached out to hug the blonde, "I was planning on telling Glee today anyway. So." she shrugged and adjusted the shoulder strap.

"How are you?" Kurt asked as the trio walked into the building.

"Today, right now, I'm okay. I don't know how the rest of the day is going to go, but right now, I'm good." she said happily. She saw Heidi on Friday, and she had told her to not worry about being 'okay' for a whole twenty-four hours, and instead to focus on that moment, how she was feeling right then.

Blaine and Kurt beamed at her, "You'll get through this. You're doing better than Lily ever did." Blaine smiled, his eyes growing a little misty. He felt that if he couldn't save his older sister, he had to try and save Quinn. Of course, it wasn't Blaine saving Quinn. It was Quinn saving herself and helping herself. Blaine was just there to nudge her forwards.

Quinn got through her first four classes without even thinking of her disorder. She paid attention, did her work and even laughed with Puck and Lauren in the hallway. But then came lunch. She stared into her locker for an eternity before a hand was placed on either of her shoulders, "Come on. We'll go with you." Kurt smiled and held out his arm for Quinn. She took it gratefully as they walked through the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Don't feel like you have to eat like you used to. It'll only make you sick. You have to ease yourself into this." Blaine said, concern drowning his eyes.

Quinn nodded nervously, wondering if she could even eat with the knots in her stomach. "Fabray!" Santana called once they each had their food, "Come on, sit over here. You too, pretty boys." the three laughed and sat with Santana and the rest of the Glee club. Quinn didn't eat much, a few bites of salad and a bottle of apple juice, but she felt good. She felt happy for the first time in a really long time. No one commented on her eating habits, on her weight, and she felt happy. The group finished their lunches and went their separate ways to their different classes. Before she could get too far, Blaine pulled her aside.

"I'm very proud of you." he smiled widely before darting off towards Kurt so they could attend their Calculus class. Quinn stood there for a moment, reveling in Blaine's words. For as long as she could remember, no one ever told Quinn that they were proud of her. This was the first time. And it was from someone she barely knew, and it was because she ate. _I can do this._ Quinn smiled to herself and finished the rest of her day extremely happy.

But she still had Glee to get through.  
>And that, in itself, was going to be extremely difficult.<p>

"You ready, Quinn?" Mr. Shue gave her a reassuring smile when she walked into the choir room later.

She nodded nervously, "Yeah."

"Hey, guys? Quinn has something she needs to tell you guys, so listen up. It's serious." Mr. Shue took a seat by the piano and gave Quinn the floor. She looked down at her shoes before looking up at her friends. They all had varying expressions of concern, except for Kurt and Blaine, who both gave her an encouraging smile.

"So I've been... sick. For a while now. And, I've decided to start recovery-"

"Wait, sick with what? A cold?" Brittany's question was innocent, but it made Quinn blush feverishly.

"No, Brit. Over the weekend, I saw my therapist, whom I have only seen twice, and she... she diagnosed me with anorexia nervosa. Which is an eating disorder." she took a deep breath and studied the reactions of her friends. Everyone, including Brittany and Santana, were shocked. Rachel had tears in her eyes. Tears!

"Is there anything we can do to, you know, help?" Finn asked, sharing a slightly timid smile with his ex.

Quinn shook her head, "This is my battle. And I'm gonna get through it. But, I need you guys." her voice cracked at the end and her eyes watered. Blaine and Kurt were the first to stand and hug the girl before the rest of Glee, including Mr. Shue participated in the embrace. Quinn smiled a little to herself. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews would be awesome :D <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five :D I think this is my favorite one. So yeah. Like I said, I'm throwing this out there because I have horrible timing with planning and writing and crap. Enjoy!  
>WARNING: eating disorderself-hatred!  
>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. If I did, RYAN MURPHY WOULDN'T HAVE ADDED 230948023894 NEW CAST MEMBERS. Woah, was that out loud? Muh b.<strong>

* * *

><p>Quinn was kneeling in front of a toilet in a stall. She had just finished lunch, an entire slice of cheese pizza, and she felt horrible. Her stomach ached, she felt guilty, disgusting. She felt like a failure as she stuck her thin finger down her throat, getting rid of everything she had eaten that day. The blonde froze when someone opened the door, their heels clicking on the tile.<p>

"Quinn?" _Of all the people to show up, Rachel Berry? Oh my god._

Quinn wiped her face and her mouth as she flushed and walked out, "What." she said, her jaw setting in a frustrated place.

"Quinn, wait." Rachel raced after the taller blonde as she exited the bathroom, rinsing her mouth out with a drink of water.

"Fine, Rachel. Say it! Say Finn will always want you more than me. Because you're _perfect_! Your perfect voice, your hair, your face. Even your grades are perfect! That's why Finn wants you so bad. There. You win." Quinn sobbed before running off, not noticing Blaine had just stepped into the hallway. She collided into his chest before collapsing on the ground in sobs. Blaine shot Rachel a confused look, who had tears in her own eyes, shaking her head indicating she was just as confused as Blaine.

"Quinn, talk to me." Blaine whispered harshly in her ear. She had stopped sobbing but her breathing had become labored. "Breathe, Quinn. Just breathe." Rachel had run to get Miss Pillsbury while Blaine comforted the broken girl.

"I just want to be perfect. And loved." Quinn sobbed into Blaine's sweater.

Blaine nodded, "I know. I know. Trust me. I know." he said into her hair. Everything was hitting him like a tidal wave. He had barely enough time to grieve over his own sister when he found out about Quinn. Everything about this situation reminded him of Lily. The words Quinn was saying, her crying, her slip-up. Everything. And it made Blaine sick with sadness. Hours after Quinn went home, Blaine was still in his funk. He saw Kurt before Glee and approached him at his locker.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, worry crossing over his pale face.

Blaine shook his head, "I'm gonna go home." he said hoarsely. "I... this whole thing with Quinn, right after my sister? I can't handle this."

Kurt took the shorter boy in his arms, hugging him tight, "You don't have to do this alone. She has the whole of Glee club, a therapist..."

Blaine nodded and pulled out of the hug, "I know, but... I don't know. You know me. I get attached to people and think I can save them. Especially now after-"

"Go home, go to sleep. I'll come over after Glee." Kurt smiled and put his hand on Blaine's arm softly.

Instead of going straight home, Blaine stopped at the flower shop and continued his journey to the cemetery. It was completely out of his way, but he had to do it. He found Lily's grave with ease and put the roses in the empty vase beside the headstone. He ran his hand through his messy, curly hair as he sat down on the soggy grass, facing his sister's grave.

"There's this girl at school. She's... she's sick like you were," Blaine swallowed hard before continuing, "so I swooped in to help her, and now I don't think I can handle it. It's so, so fucking hard, Lily. I miss you so much. I looked up to you a lot when we were kids. And I still did, even when you were in and out of the hospital. I thought you were going to get better, I really did. Because, like dad says, Andersons are stubborn and we don't let anything keep us down for too long. I wish someone could have made you realize that you were perfect. You were the greatest older sister I could have ever asked for. I'm so, so sorry I couldn't help you." he wiped at the hot tears stinging his eyes and stood.

"She talked about you all the time." Blaine turned around to find himself face to face with Lily's fiance, Jeff. "Lily loved you, Blaine." Jeff had tears in his own eyes.

"She loved you too, Jeff. I promise. Every time Lily talked about you her eyes would literally sparkle." Blaine smiled a little at the memory. Jeff looked down at his feet, shuffling some dirt around with his foot.

"No one blames you, Blaine." Blaine looked up, confusion sweeping across his face, "I know you think you could have saved her, but that was her battle. It was all her. There was nothing anyone could have done." Jeff made eye contact with the younger male and clapped a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Jeff." Blaine's smile was weary and tired.

"I'm here for you. I promise. I still see you as my little brother, okay?"

Blaine nodded, "Same to you." the two shared a strong embrace before Blaine made his way home, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled into his driveway, right next to Kurt's car, where he was leaning against the trunk. Blaine slowly got out of his own car, feeling weak and destroyed. Kurt met him at the driver's door and pulled the shorter boy into a protective hug.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt's voice broke with sadness for Blaine's loss. "But you can't do this on your own."

Blaine pulled away and nodded, wiping his wet eyes with his jacket sleeve. "I saw Jeff today. I went to the cemetery right before I came home."

Kurt raised his eyebrows and followed Blaine into the extravagant house, "How was that?"

Blaine let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, "I... it was good. I feel better."

Kurt squeezed his hand tightly, "Good. I'm glad."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, come on. Talk to me." Kurt begged. The two were sprawled out on the living room floor, textbooks and worksheets surrounding the two boys. Blaine sighed and slammed his head down on his Psychology book, murmuring something incoherent. "Blaine, I can't hear you." Kurt rolled his eyes.<p>

Blaine lifted his head before muttering, "I miss my sister. This whole Quinn thing is exactly like Lily's."

Kurt gave a soft smile and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, "You can't take this whole thing on your own. You have so much on your plate right now, scholarships, applications, Glee, your family. Quinn has other people, Blaine. Please realize that."

"Okay. Okay, you're right. I... I have to help people through their issues. Like with you and your bullying. After my sister died, I knew that's what I had to do." Blaine ran a hand through his free curls. When he left Dalton, he disregarded the need to look put together and perfect.

"Then maybe that's an incentive to major in psychology." Kurt gave Blaine a loving smile, which Blaine returned.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now finish your homework."

"Yes, mom..."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is painfully short. It was at this point, I wanted to get the story done. I'm really, really sorry for the diminishing quality. I felt rushed and just wanted to get this done. I'm not good at finishing things, so I tend to shove them out at random times. Maybe I should stick to one-shots? :) only one more chapter and an epilogue to go! Thank you so much for all of the kind words :)  
>WARNING: eating disorderself-hatred, though not as prominent as it has been.  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: still don't own Glee!**

* * *

><p>"How is everything, Quinn?" Heidi was sitting in her normal chair while Quinn paced in front of her. It had been two weeks since she started therapy, and she almost felt like she was worse off now than she ever was.<p>

"I don't know." she sighed, tugging at her baggy t-shirt. "I haven't purged. I don't want to anymore. But, I still can't force myself to eat. Every time I try and eat a normal meal, my stomach hurts so bad. I... I want to give up." she couldn't cry. She was numb. She didn't care. "I want to die."

"Quinn, do you realize the weight of your words?" Heidi leaned forward, setting her legal pad aside.

"Yeah." Quinn's voice held no emotion whatsoever.

Heidi nodded, "I'm prescribing you an anti-depressant. This is so much more serious than I thought it was."

"Oh, so now I'm crazy?" Quinn's voice rose and she glared at the doctor.

"No, of course not. In society, people often think mental illness means you're insane. That's not true. Quinn, you've put yourself through a lot the past few months, and this was inevitable. You will get through this, but you have to accept the help." Heidi's voice was kind and sincere, which calmed Quinn down a little.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I... I've never needed help before. And this is something I really, really need help with."

(break)

The next afternoon, Quinn was at her locker, deciding what homework she needed for that Thursday night when Finn came running up to her, "Quinn, hey!"

"Finn. Uh, hi?" she said awkwardly, her phrase ending in a question.

"How are you?" Finn was being just ask awkward, looking past the girl and not making eye contact.

"I'm fine, Finn." Quinn closed her locker and went to walk away when Finn grabbed her shoulder.

"I... I'm just... I'm sorry. About what you're going through, about breaking your heart, about everything." Finn stumbled over his words as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Really. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Quinn gave her ex a thoughtful smile before walking away. Glee practice had been canceled because their director had three meetings after school that he wasn't able to get away from. She was approaching Kurt's locker, where Blaine would inevitably be. But he wasn't there. "Hey, Kurt. Wh-where's Blaine?"

Kurt gave Quinn a sad smile, "He decided to stay home. His sister just died eight months ago, and when he jumped in to save you, he didn't know how emotionally hard it would be. It's not your fault. So don't think that, because I can see the words forming in your head." Quinn smiled, "He just hasn't given himself time. He'll be back Monday. Until then, if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks Kurt. You two are amazing, you know that right?" Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah, I know." he winked before strutting away, towards the front door to go home.

* * *

><p>"Quinn! You got letters from Ohio State, Madison and University of Michigan!" her mother ran up to her not three second after Quinn had walked through the door. Her heart rate quickened as she grasped the envelopes from her mother's hands. She ripped open the one from Ohio State first, because it was the one that she knew if she didn't get into, she wouldn't be that upset about it. Ohio was a last resort for her.<p>

"I got in!" she said excitedly. Quinn quickly disregarded the acceptance letter and dove for University of Michigan's, her second choice. "Oh my god. I'm in!" her voice grew more excited and her mother already had tears down her cheeks, declaring how proud she was of her daughter. Quinn's hands were shaking when she got to Madison's letter. The University of Wisconsin-Madison was one of the hardest schools to get into in the midwest. Her heart thumped as she tore open the letter. She thought in books when people's jaws dropped, it was an exaggeration. But in that moment, she found it was incredibly real. It was as real as the third acceptance letter in her had.

"Quinn? What does it say?"

"I... I got in. I got into Madison." her voice was quiet, shaky.

"What! Oh my god. Quinn! You did it!" her mother was full-on crying now. And Quinn was close. After the worst six months of her life, things were looking up. Things were getting better. Just like everyone had promised they would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter before the epilogue! I really hoped you guys liked this story and I hope you're as happy with the ending as I am.  
>WARNING: eating disorderself-hatred (hardly relevant in this chapter)  
>DISCLAIMER: stiiiiiill don't own Glee.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, your graduating class of 2012!" Mr. Figgins announced. The students clamored to their feet, tossing their caps in the air. They did it. Even Brittany, who never thought she would graduate. They all did it. They survived high school. Quinn looked around at her classmates all hugging and crying and shouting. Blaine was the first one to find her, lifting the blonde in a celebratory hug. Over the last 3 months, since he found her crying in the choir room, the two had become best friends. He had been there when she wanted to give up, despite the fact that he was fighting his own demons, he had been there when she slipped up, he had been there when she was having a good day.<p>

"We graduated!" Kurt said, running up to the two. Blaine let out a victory shout and kissed his boyfriend right on the mouth, despite jocks yelling at them for 'ruining graduation'. Quinn laughed and went to find the rest of her Glee friends who were off in the corner celebrating and crying as well. They hugged and exchanged 'I'm gonna miss you's, even though Santana reminded them that they have three months until everyone goes off to college. After pictures, they all went home their separate ways to celebrate with family. Quinn had a quiet celebration with her mom, just dinner and homemade dessert. She happily ate it all, with no yelling voice. She still saw her therapist, but it had reduced to only one session a week. She had been taken off her anti-depressants and was deemed recovered. Though every day was a battle. But she got through it. Not always on top, but almost.

That summer was a summer full of bonfires, college craziness, trips to Cedar Point with friends, swimming with Santana, Brittany and Rachel, shopping with Kurt and Blaine, and getting to know her roommate at Madison over Facebook. August came all too quickly as Quinn took one last look around her almost empty room. The posters were gone, her favorite stuffed animal was in a box along with clothes and books and dorm essentials. Blaine and Kurt were off at the University of Michigan, Kurt to study theater and Blaine to study English. The three made promises to visit each other and Skype every weekend and hang out every time they were all in Ohio.

"Do you have everything?" Quinn's mother asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Mom! Yes! I'll be fine!" she laughed as they pulled up to a parking spot, just outside Quinn's building.

"I'm just checking! I'm your mom, it's what I do." the two got out of the car and met up with one of the members of the welcome committee. It took about an hour for Quinn to get all of her stuff in her dorm and get her books before her mom was almost being forced off of campus. "You have to promise you'll talk to someone if-"

"Mom. Please. I'll be okay. Just go before you get banned," Quinn smiled through watery eyes and gave her mom a tight hug, "I love you." she whispered. The three words had not been uttered by Quinn to her mother since her freshman year of high school. Everything they had been through proved that her mom wasn't as stupid as Quinn had once thought.

"Oh Quinn, I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait. He like... got down on one knee and everything?" Blaine asked, Kurt sat across from him in their apartment kitchen three years after they moved to Michigan for school. He was currently on the phone with Quinn, who had supposedly just gotten engaged, Kurt's eyes were begging for details.<p>

"Yes, Blaine," he could practically hear the blonde roll her eyes, "and I actually have kind of a... weird request for you."

Blaine glanced at his boyfriend, "Yeah, sure."

"Would you... uh, will you be my maid of honor?" Blaine choked on air at the request.

"I... yeah! Wait, isn't that a girl's job?"

Quinn laughed softly, "You're my best friend though. And I want you there. And I want Kurt to plan it."

"Quinn, I'm honored. And I'm sure Kurt would love to," he gave his boyfriend a malicious smile and Kurt's eyes widened, "What did you just agree for me, Blaine Anderson?" he muttered, glowering at his better half. Quinn and Blaine wrapped the conversation up quickly, each making promises to call soon.

"Congratulations, you're planning a wedding." Blaine stood up and walked to the fridge after planting a kiss on Kurt's shocked lips.

"Oh my god I have so many ideas. Gimme Quinn's number, I need to call and get information..." Kurt trailed off, his mind racing with color combinations, music, food, decorations, everything that a single wedding could entail. Blaine chuckled to himself and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, twisting off the cap and taking a long sip. He laughed as Kurt bounced excitedly in his chair before retreating to their bedroom to study, thinking of how everything was changing now, and thinking of his future with Kurt.

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" Blaine asked the nervous bride a year after her fiance had proposed.<p>

"Yeah. I am," she smiled and gave her maid of honor a tight hug.

"Two minutes, Quinn." her roommate since freshman year, Grace, came up behind her and gave her a soft smile.

Blaine grinned widely, "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, can I cut in?" Blaine asked with a wide smile. Quinn's husband, Clark, patted Blaine on the shoulder and walked away. It was about an hour into the reception. All the food had been eaten, the toasts had been made, the cake had been cut.<p>

"Blaine, I want to thank you." Quinn said, not quite making eye contact.

"For what?"

"For everything you did for me. In high school, in college, everything. Without you, I don't know what I would have done. You saved my life, Blaine." Quinn admitted with a quiet voice. She took the time to look in Blaine's eyes. He was smiling a little, and his hazel eyes were sparkling.

"You're welcome." his voice cracked and Quinn pulled him into a tight hug as a song they recognized from their junior prom came on. Suddenly, the entire Glee club from McKinley were all dancing wildly, reliving the sweet memories of high school.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is painfully short, but I love the ending of this :) Wahh, this story is over! I know it's short, but I don't have the attention span for longer stories :) I doubt I'll be writing/posting much after today, because Saturday I move in at school and my life will be really busy haha. No warning for this chapter, it's not too bad :)  
>DISCLAIMER: still don't own Glee :P <strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaine, let's go! We have to get to the hospital now!" Kurt yelled at his husband. The pair was on their way to the local hospital to be with their friend Quinn as she had her baby. Quinn and her husband had been married for five years and were living in Chicago. Clark was a pediatrician and Quinn managed a daycare.<p>

"Alright, alright!" Blaine yelled back, racing out of their room and out the door, taking Kurt's hand with him. As soon as they got in the car, Kurt driving, Blaine whipped out his phone and dialed Clark's number, "Hey! Clark, it's Blaine. What's going on? Besides, you know, labor?" Blaine listened intently as Clark rambled on about his wife's condition. She had been admitted to the hospital about three hours ago because her water broke, and now she was having horrible contractions.

The two arrived at the hospital less than a half hour later and raced to the maternity wing. Since they were not immediate family, albeit Quinn's cries and demands, they were forced to sit in the waiting room. Six and a half hours later, around four in the morning, Clark came into view, his scrubs wet with sweat and a giant smile on his face. "It's a girl!" he beamed. Kurt and Blaine jumped up to congratulate the new father before they were led into Quinn's room. She was holding and smiling at a pink bundle in her arms.

"Kurt, Blaine, we want you to be godparents." Clark clapped both men on the shoulder. They looked at him, disbelief over their features.

"Oh my god. Yes! Thank you so much!" Blaine turned and hugged the man before he turned his attention back to the new baby.

"Blaine, we... Clark and I wanted to know if it would be okay to name her Lily." Quinn smiled an exhausted type smile.

Blaine froze, his jaw hanging open slightly. "I... of course." his eyes brimmed with tears. He thought about his sister often, but who wouldn't? She had been a huge part of his life for such a short time. And now she was being honored. "Don't forget to remind her every day that she's perfect."

Clark smiled down at his daughter, "Oh I doubt I'll forget that."


End file.
